


Substitute Goods

by jennandanica



Series: No Turning Back [1]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-authored by Eirien. Karl's looked at everyone but Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute Goods

Sean remembers the first time he met Karl. Remembers everything from the way the warm New Zealand sun filtered through the window of the room, the way they were all sitting, talking, taking the piss, laughing. He'd arrived in New Zealand after everyone had bonded, formed little groups, but there was still an easy camaraderie between them all. Then Karl arrived and heads turned. Whether for a second before quickly glancing away, or for a longer, more openly admiring look, everyone's head turned when Karl walked in. Including Sean's. He'd sat up a little straighter, wetting his dry throat with a quick sip of his beer. Karl seemed not to notice and as Sean watched him lean over to grab a beer he could almost feel the raw sexual energy emanating from him.

And now, six weeks later, he's sitting in a bar, trying not to watch as Karl seduces yet another cast member.

It doesn't take much. Another drink, another smile, a few soft words spoken under warm breath against a cold ear, thigh pressed to thigh and Karl knows he has Viggo.

They talk about art and poetry and the hiking trails Karl promises he'll show him on their next day off. And the whole time, Viggo's eyes are flickering. Flickering between Karl's mouth and his eyes and their thighs, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows hard against a growing arousal.

None of it is lost on Sean. He's almost certain Viggo's already hard and they haven't even left the bar yet. He has to be hard. No one could have the look on their face like Viggo does right now and not be hard. And all because Karl has bought a couple of drinks and used a few good moves on him, because Karl fucking _looked_ at him a certain way. A certain way he's never looked at Sean.

"Everything okay?" Orlando asks, plunking himself down beside Sean with a wide easy smile. He follows his gaze. "I see you're watching our resident Lothario in action."

Sean's a little startled but covers it quickly with another sip of his drink. "You mean Karl?" he asks casually, then laughs. "You think his moves will work just as well on the birds?"

Orlando grins. "They already have," he says knowingly.

God. "Is there anyone he hasn't tried it on with?"

"I'm guessing you given the way you say that."

Sean gives a short laugh. "He knows better," he says, finishing off his drink and signalling for another. "Everyone knows I don't swing that way." _At least not much._ Sheffield blokes just aren't gay, unless they move to London or Bristol. And well, Sean did move to London but a few quick, drunken, but enjoyable hand jobs are the sum total of his experience with men.

"Well, there you go," Orlando says, nudging against Sean's shoulder. "He must know it wouldn't work with you."

"Did it work on you?" Sean asks bluntly, his hand cupping his glass when it's put in front of him, looking at Orlando and then down into his drink. Anywhere except _over there_.

Orlando sits back, watching Sean, wondering whether he's being stupid for being so open with him. But finally he nods. "Yes, it worked with me. It still _does_ work with me."

Nodding, resigned to being the one person Karl _hasn't_ tried to get into bed, Sean has a sip of his drink. He wants to ask Orlando what was it like, did Karl make him scream, make him beg for more? He suspects he knows the answer though and that just makes him want to drink himself into oblivion for the night, or maybe take home the woman in the corner who's been giving him signals all night. "You don't care?" he asks, nodding in Karl's direction. "About that."

"No, not really," Orlando says with a laugh. "But even if I did, what would I say? I think trying to get Karl to stop fucking around would be like trying to tame some kind of wild animal."

"You're probably right," Sean replies, joining in the laughter. He downs the rest of his drink, but doesn't really taste it, then turns to Orlando. "I think I'm going to make it an early night."

If it were anyone else, Orlando would offer to go with him, but it's Sean. "Okay. Have a good one," he says with a soft sigh and a smile, his eyes flickering to Karl and Viggo too. "I think I might call it one too."

Sean's gaze follows Orlando's and he nods. "To hell with them, mate," he says, getting to his feet. "C'mon, there's bound to be some other watering holes on the way home and you can buy me a pint, as long as you know I'm not that cheap a date," he jokes.

"Really?" Orlando grins, almost bouncing from his seat. "Just how cheap are you?"

"Way too expensive for the likes of you, prissy elf," Sean grins, giving Orlando a playful shove toward the door, waving at the others who look up. He doesn't even bother turning around to see if either Karl or Viggo notice them leaving. He's almost 100% sure they're oblivious to everyone else. "Smoke?" he asks, offering his pack to Orlando after lighting his own when they step outside.

"Sure." Orlando plucks one from the pack. "Thanks." He frets a little, bouncing from heel to heel, watching Sean. "You are straight, right?" he finally blurts out.

Sean's next drag on his smoke goes down the wrong way and he coughs a little. "What?" he laughs, giving Orlando a playful shove along the path on their way to the next pub. "'Course I am. What kind of question is that?" he grins, turning it into a joke. _Maybe. Mostly._ "Making a man choke when he's innocently enjoying a cigarette..."

"Sorry. I thought so, but the way you were looking at Karl... and it's not like there aren't a bunch of us who would," Orlando shrugs, looking uncomfortable, "you know, warm your bed or just offer you some relief if you wanted."

Sean wants to save Orlando from making any embarrassing outright confessions. "Nah, I told you, were just getting some tips to use on the birds, mate," he answers, shaking his head. _The way I was looking at him?_ He makes a mental note _not_ to look at Karl from now on.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Orlando nods, staring at the ground in front of him as they walk. "Sorry. Hope I haven't offended you."

"Why would I be offended?" Sean asks, taking a deep drag on his cigarette as they walk and glancing over at Orlando. "Nice to know I haven't lost my touch," he grins.

Orlando laughs, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "You haven't," he assures Sean, grateful the other man hasn't decked him for suggesting... yeah.

"You don't have to look so nervous," Sean chuckles, throwing his smoke into the gutter when they reach the next pub. "Not like you said anything bad about the Blades or anything."

That gets another laugh and Orlando nudges his shoulder against Sean's, smiling at him. "Yeah, well, that's an offence punishable by death, right?"

"Well, a severe beating at any rate," Sean grins as they head to the bar. "What're you having?"

"Whatever you're having," Orlando says. He's easy.

"How about we line up a few shots? I'll go easy on you - make it two for me, one for you," Sean teases.

Orlando laughs. Why not? He's game and Sean's good company. "Sure. Okay."

Sean asks the bartender to set up a couple of lines of shots and hands one to Orlando. "What are we drinking to?" he asks.

"Good friends, good drink and even better distractions?" Orlando laughs. He's never been good at making toasts.

"That'll do," Sean nods, downing the first shot and picking up his second, handing Orlando his. "Good footie, good beer, and even better sex," he grins, raising his glass. "Not necessarily in that order."

Orlando drinks quickly, hiding a faint blush behind his glass.

The alcohol warms its way through Sean's body, helping him relax. He wonders why Orlando blushes so much, surely the lad can't be that innocent, not when Karl's been fucking him for god knows how long... he can't imagine Karl holding back on anything. And he doesn't _want_ to imagine Karl like that, he _shouldn't_ imagine it, or be quite so fucking turned on by it. Christ. He reaches for the next shot, not even bothering to wait for Orlando this time, just downs it and goes for the next. "Keep up, lad," he grins.

"If I keep up, you'll have to carry me home," Orlando points out even as he throws back another shot.

"As opposed to _you_ carrying me home?" Sean replies, his grin widening.

Orlando bites at his bottom lip, almost hard enough to make it bleed. "Well, if I had to carry you home, I might take advantage..."

"Might you?" Sean grins.

Not entirely sure of the _right_ answer, Orlando just nods.

"Guess I'd better watch myself then, yeah?" Sean smirks, but asks the bartender to line up another couple of rows of shots anyway.

Orlando shakes his head and pushes his glasses over in front of Sean. "I'm done for," he says. "You have those." Sliding from his stool and handing the bartender a few bills pulled from his wallet.

"Now I really think you're trying to get me drunk," Sean laughs. "I'm just getting started..."

Orlando laughs and waits for Sean to finish before pushing him from his stool and out the door. "You can't say I didn't warn you," he teases, but there's a good part of him that knows if he gets the slightest chance to touch Sean, he will. That he'd be mad not to.

Sean takes some time to light a cigarette, the damn thing keeps moving when the lighter gets near. Finally he has it and slings his arm around Orlando's shoulders as they stumble-walk down the street. "Warn me about what?"

"That I'd take advantage of you," Orlando says, watching Sean closely, trying to gauge his reaction. He's known plenty of straight men who are only too happy to get sucked off by a beautiful boy when there's no one else handy.

If he was any less drunk Sean would recognise that Orlando's more serious than it would seem. As it is he laughs. "Is it still taking advantage when you're saying that's what you're doing?"

Orlando laughs. "I just want to make sure you don't knock my block off," he says, sliding his arm around Sean's waist, fingers working their way under his shirt to brush over warm skin.

Sean thinks hitting Orlando would be like taking a swing at a kitten and gives him a wounded look. "D'ya think I would? You're my mate. A southern softie 'n all that but still my mate."

"No," Orlando says slowly, shaking his head. "Maybe not, but better safe than sorry," he adds, fingers sliding lower, under the waistband of Sean's jeans, his breath held so tight he thinks he might burst.

Totally oblivious, Sean takes a last drag on his cigarette and tosses the butt into the gutter as he leans heavily on Orlando, not even realising how closely they're pressed up against each other as he hums a few bars of the chip butty song. "Where are we headed anyway?" he finally thinks to ask.

"Well, my place is closer," Orlando murmurs, his voice casual. He has a nice buzz going but he's nowhere near as drunk as Sean. "I thought you could just crash on the couch. Or you can have my bed and I'll crash on the couch. Either way."

"I'm not a fucking hobbit," Sean protests. "Too fucking old for crashing on couches. Don't want to kick you out of your bed though. Maybe I should call a taxi from your place?" he suggests.

"I don't mind you kicking me out, but sure, you can call a taxi," Orlando says, steering Sean towards the path that leads to his place. "Watch your step, a couple of the lights are out and they haven't replaced them yet."

"Okay," Sean nods, trying to be careful but a step appears from nowhere to attack him, making him stumble and almost take Orlando down with him. "Fuck! What was that?!"

"A step," Orlando says, laughing and trying to keep Sean upright. "I told you to be careful," he says, losing his battle with the next bump in the path, the two of them tumbling to the ground. "Ow. Fuck."

"What? What hurt?" Sean asks, the ground seeming a lot softer than he thought it would be. A light comes on at the next door neighbours and he ducks his head. "Shhhh."

"You falling on top of me," Orlando hisses, but if he's honest, he's exactly where he wants to be: under Sean. "Shit." He holds Sean close, hoping his neighbours will go back to bed.

"You have to be quieter if we're going to make it inside," Sean warns him, clutching Orlando just as tightly and sighing in relief when the neighbours light goes out.

"_I_ have to be quieter?" Orlando shakes his head. "You were the one making all the noise."

"You were the one yelling I was on top of you," Sean protests as Orlando finally lets them into the house.

Orlando laughs. "Because you had your elbow in my chest and it hurt," he protests, fumbling for the light switch.

"Well, I'd offer to kiss it better but I wouldn't want to take advantage," Sean laughs, following Orlando inside and leaning against the wall so he doesn't fall over.

"I think you _should_ kiss it better," Orlando says, poking Sean in the chest.

"If there's an actual bruise I will. Otherwise you just get a hug."

"You won't be able to see a bruise until tomorrow." Orlando stays close, his hand still on Sean's chest.

"Then we have to..." Sean frowns, trying to come up with a solution. The wall he's leaning on seems to sway and he reaches out, hand holding onto Orlando's hip for support.

Orlando's breath catches as he suddenly finds himself even closer, plastered right against Sean's front, his cock stirring, reacting instinctively.

Sean himself isn't immune to having a warm body pressed against him. "Maybe I should've asked that bird back to my place after all," he laughs.

Feeling Sean's body respond, Orlando seizes his chance. "I bet my mouth's every bit as good as hers," he whispers, sliding a hand down between them, cupping Sean through his jeans, thinking _please, oh, god, please_.

Hardening even more under Orlando's hand, Sean doesn't exactly encourage him, but doesn't push him away either. "I think..." he starts, frowning as some kind of alarm bells start ringing, although he's not sure why when it feels so good. Something about sex and work mates and more importantly, something about Orlando and Karl. "Set me down somewhere, mate," he says when his head starts hurting from trying to figure it out.

"Bed," Orlando says, quickly hooking an arm under Sean's and moving him into the other room where he shoves a few clothes from the bed before helping Sean get horizontal. "There you go," he murmurs, hands already working at Sean's jeans, freeing his cock, stroking him to full hardness as he moves down the bed.

Sean's sigh of relief when he finally lies down on a solid object quickly turns into a moan as Orlando fists his cock. He looks down, watching for a second then lets his head fall back on the pillow. "Orlando, I don't... I mean, you don't have..." _What? Try and tell yourself you don't want him to keep going._ "Fuck, feels good," he finally whispers.

Orlando smiles, ducking his head to take Sean into his mouth, licking and sucking and worshipping the thick head before taking him deeper, cheeks hollowed as he sucks, his own cock straining at the front of his jeans, damp spot forming quickly. _Don't have to, but I want to. So much._

It's too easy for Sean to give in, to tell himself he can write it off to being too drunk, can even pretend not to remember in the morning. His hips buck up, shoving his cock further into Orlando's mouth as he closes his eyes and groans while pleasure crashes over him.

Encouraged Orlando takes Sean deeper, relaxing throat muscles until his nose is pressed tight against Sean's groin, the scent of soap and sweat and musk heavy in his nostrils.

Sean's hips rock seemingly of their own accord, pushing his cock deeper and fucking Orlando's mouth. "God, yes," he groans. His hand goes to Orlando's head, shoving him down to meet each thrust of his hips.

Moaning as his throat's fucked, Orlando works a hand under himself, getting his jeans open, his cock freed, jerking himself off as Sean thrusts deeper, harder, faster, wanting to taste him so badly.

"Oh fuck," Sean breathes, the force of his thrusts increasing. So close _so close_. He wonders if this is how Karl fucks Orlando's throat? Hard and fast and without mercy and he can see it, see Karl doing it except he's not doing it to Orlando... And then he's coming, crying out as his orgasm just fucking slams into him, obliterating anything else.

Orlando moans, choking, swallowing convulsively as he struggles to get every last drop, hot thick spurts soaking his fingers before he even realizes he's come. God.

Groaning softly when Orlando swallows around him, Sean lies there, breathing hard and staring at the ceiling, unsure what to do now. "I think... um, sleep?" he mutters, barely aware he's spoken aloud.

Orlando pulls back, nodding. "Yeah." Quickly cleaning up. "Do you want me to move to the couch?"

_Fuck._ Sean doesn't know the right answer. Yes doesn't feel right, not when it's Orlando's own fucking bed and he's just sucked him off. No, and having Orlando sleep in the bed with him seems a bit too... intimate and Sean doesn't want to give Orlando the wrong idea. "I, uh, up to you," he finally says.

Orlando nods. It's nothing more or less than he expected. "Just let me grab a blanket and my pillow and you can get some sleep," he says, taking one pillow and slipping from the bed to the closet. "Night, Sean," he whispers, blanket tucked under his arm, his hand on the doorknob.

"Mmmnight," Sean replies, unable to help feeling a little relieved even though he does like Orlando, just... well, yeah, he never pictured them ending up in bed together. He figures he'll get a few hours sleep and then sneak out before Orlando wakes up. Less awkward all round.

Orlando sighs, watching Sean for a moment more before finally closing the door.


End file.
